The invention relates to a file, comprising a front cover, a back cover, a spine connecting the covers and a binding mechanism for detachably binding sheets in the file.
To store, for instance, paper, frequent use is made of files, for instance manufactured from cardboard, plastic and combinations thereof, wherein a front cover and a back cover are hingedly connected with a spine and wherein a binding mechanism is fixed on the back cover. The binding mechanism can be opened to fix perforated sheets thereon and can be closed to secure these sheets.
For filing, the contents of a file are usually taken out and bound with a separate binding means, after which the bound contents are secured in a box file and filed away. This protects the filed contents against pollution, while the contents, for instance date, subjects and the like, can be simply indicated on the box file. Such a use of files has the disadvantage that taking out the contents, re-binding them and filing them in box files is time-consuming and expensive, as are the box files to be used themselves. In addition, the contents then become less easily accessible. Placing the files directly in a filing department has the disadvantage that the contents remain approachable from the surroundings, so that pollution can easily occur, for instance dust and the like, while, in addition, there is a chance that parts of the contents unintentionally come loose from the file and are lost.